lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Феанор
Феанор ( ) — старший сын Финвэ и его первой жены Мириэль Тэриндэ. Мать Феанора, истощенная духом после рождения великого сына, уснула навек, отойдя в Чертоги Мандоса, и через некоторое время Финвэ женился на Индис Прекрасной, от которой у него родилось двое сыновей — единокровных братьев Феанора — Финголфин и Финарфин, а также три дочери — Финдис, Фаниэль и Иримэ. Имя Правильно имя Феанор произносится через "Э" - "Фэанор", так как "ё" в транскрипции имени "Fёanor" означает именно этот звук. Однако из-за частой ошибки переводчиков, произношение и написание через "Е" стало наиболее распространено среди поклонников творчества Толкина. Его первое имя, данное отцом (ataresse) , было «Финвэ» (минья), позднее, когда открылись его таланты, оно было расширено до «Куруфинвэ» (Kurufinwё) - («Искусный Финвэ»), такое же имя, Феанор дал своему пятому сыну. Имя прозрения, которое дала ему Мириэль, его мать, в час рождения (amilesse), было «Фэанаро» (Fёanaro) - («Пламенный Дух» — от «fea» — «дух», «душа», и «nare» — «пламя», «огонь» на квенья); этим именем Феанор назывался в честь своей матери. Почти всегда в историях и легендах использовали форму «Фэанор», но в этом виде оно синдаризовано лишь наполовину: правильной синдаринской формой было «Фаэнор» (Faёnor - буква «ё» использована только для транскрипции, она не присутствовала в слове изначально.). Таким образом, форма «Фэанор», возможно, появилась из-за ошибки писца, особенно в документах на квэнья, в которых «еа» появляется часто, а «ае», как правило, не встречается, и стала чем-то средним между квенийским "Фэанаро" и синдарийским "Фаэнор" ("Файнор")История Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «''Шибболет Феанора''». Герб Гербом Феанора был Сильмарилл, окружённый восемью языками пламени. Родовой знак Знаком Феанора и его Дома была восьмилучевая звезда. Биография Феанор родился в Тирионе, в 1179 году Эпохи Древ История Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Анналы Амана''». Мать его, Мириэль Тэриндэ, истощилась духом вынашивая сына, и дав ему имя "Феанаро", она отправилась в Лориэн, где душа её, отлетев от тела в чертоги Мандоса, отказалась возвращаться, несмотря на просьбы Валар и мольбы мужа - ФинвэТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 6 «''О Феаноре и Освобождении Мелькора''» (любое издание). Так Феанор осиротел, хоть Финвэ и заменил ему мать, любя его в двойне, отсутствие материнского воспитания повредило ФеаноруИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион''». Он рос быстро, и став достаточно взрослым, Феанор ушёл из дома Финвэ и стал жить отдельно, посвятив себя поиску знаний и ремёслам. Когда Финвэ потерял надежду на возвращение Мириэли и Валар дозволили ему жениться во второй раз, Феанор исполнился гнева и возмущения, хотя и не умалилась его любовь к отцуИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «Законы и Обычаи Эльдар». Зная, что Мириэль приговорена к вечному лишению тела, так что он не сможет ни прийти к ней, ни заговорить, пока сам не умрёт, глубоко опечалился Феанор, и с недобрыми чувствами смотрел он на счастье Финвэ и Индис, и невзлюбил их детей ещё до их рождения. Феанор часто приходил к телу матери, но скоро его полностью заняли замыслы и идеи. В одном из путешествий по Аману, будучи ещё юным, Феанор встретился с девой из нолдор - Нерданель, что так же любила путешествовать далеко от жилищ своего народа, после чего они часто странствовали вместе, полюбили друг друга и поженились. Многих удивил тот брак, так как Нерданель не числилась прекраснейшей из нолдор; однако подобно Феанору была она сильна волей и жаждала знаний. Была она дочерью великого кузнеца Махтана, ученика Аулэ; от него, в юности Феанор узнал многое об изготовлении вещей из металла и камня. Мудростью своею Нерданель поначалу сдерживала Феанора, если пламя его сердца разгоралось слишком жарко, так как она была одна из немногих, к кому Феанор прислушивался. У Феанора и Нерданели было семеро сыновей (ни у кого из эльфов не было детей больше). *Маэдрос *Маглор *Келегорм *Карантир *Куруфин *Амрод *Амрас Феанор и его сыновья редко жили подолгу в одном месте, но бродили по Валинору, подходя даже к границам Бессветия и холодным берегам Внешнего Моря в поисках непознанного. Часто были они гостями в чертогах АулеТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 5 "О Эльдамаре и принцах эльдалиэ" (любое издание), который любил Феанора, так как прозрел в нём величайшего из эльдар, ещё когда тот был ребёнком. Феанор создал многие удивительные творения: * Искусственные драгоценные камни, что были ярче, крупнее и прекраснее естественных камней, добытых из земли; * Кристаллы, в которых далёкие вещи казались близкими; * Палантиры - «видящие камни», позволяющие наблюдать места и события на огромных расстояниях, а также общаться с владельцами других Палантиров; * Белые камни, сияющие синим и серебряным пламенем в свете звёзд; * Светильники Феанора, которые светились чистым голубым светом и были устойчивы к воздействию ветра и воды (их секрет знал лишь Феанор)Толкин Дж. Р. Р. Неоконченные сказания: "О Туоре и его приходе в Гондолин", § 27, §136 . Золотой свет Древа Лаурелин даже Валар не смогли целиком приноровить к своим нуждам и только собирали его либо в великий Кулуллин или в иные сосуды и даже озера возле своих палат, ради его великого блистания и благотворной силы. Славнейший же из учёных, Феанор, во главе ещё не многих нолдор (из числа первых творцов самоцветов), единственный из эльдар ведал секрет работы с золотым светом, что испускал жар и отличался свойствами огня. Но к знанию этому прибегали они весьма нечасто, и вместе с ними сгинуло оно с ЗемлиИстория Средиземья, Книга Утраченных Сказаний (том 1): Сказание о Солнце и Луне. Многое Феанор оставил незавершённым. Лингвистика В юности, занимаясь вопросами языка, Феанор заложил основы школы «Ламбенголмор» («Мудрецов-языковедов») в Валиноре и создал алфавит тенгвар (или "Алфавит Феанора") взамен письменной системы Румила сарати, полностью переработав последнюю. Мало кто из эльдар научился говорить на Валарине, даже запинаясь; среди людей, в целом, стало широко известно лишь небольшое количество слов или имён. Феанор же узнал больше из этого языка, чем кто-либо до него, и его знания в любом случае далеко превосходили то немногое, из того что было записаноИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «Квенди и Эльдар». Нолдор были талантливыми лингвистами, и так случилось, что в их речи стала широко распространена поддерживаемая фонетическим 'вкусом' и теорией замена звука «þ» на «s». («þ» - это звук, передаваемый в английском языке сочетанием букв «th», что на русский язык обычно транслитерируется как «т», «s» - соответственно «с».) Против неё возражали ученые-лингвисты, главой которых в то время был Феанор. Он настаивал, что «þ» - это верное произношение для тех, кто заботится о своей речи и полностью понимает её. Но, кроме лингвистического вкуса и мудрости, у него были и другие мотивы. Его мать, Мириэль, твердо придерживалась произношения «þ» (как было принято во времена её детства) и желала, чтобы все её родичи говорили так же, по крайней мере, произнося её имя - «Тэриндэ» (Þerindë). Феанор, из любви к своей умершей матери, настаивал на «þ», и это было верное произношение, с которым соглашались вначале другие учёные. Однако Индис (которая была из ваниар, у которых произносили «þ») выбрала «s» из любви к Финвэ, но Феанор посчитал, что она это сделала, чтобы унизить Мириэль. Так и получилось, что для Феанора отказ от «þ» стал символом отказа от Мириэли. Когда его сыновья, будучи детьми, спросили, почему их родичи в Доме Финвэ произносят «s» вместо «þ», Феанор ответил: «Не обращайте внимания! Мы говорим верно, и как говорил король Финвэ до того, как его ввели в заблуждение. Мы – его наследники по праву и старший дом. Пусть сюсюкают, если не могут говорить лучше». Создание и утрата Сильмариллов Вершиной искусства и мастерства Феанора стало создание трёх Сильмариллов — драгоценных камней, в которых горел свет Двух ДревТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 7 «''О Сильмарилях и о Непокое Нолдор''» (любое издание). Эти три камня были величайшим творением эльфовТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 22 «''О Падении Дориата''» (любое издание). Замысел Феанора заключался в сохранении нетленным Света Дерев, так-как он предвидел грядущую беду. Для осуществления замысла Феанор трижды просил локон волос племянницы, Галадриэль, но та трижды оказывала, так-как прозревала в дяде тьму, хотя не прозревала ту же тьму в себе, и всех остальных нолдор. Феанор же начал долгий и тайный труд, применив всё своё могущество, знания и умения, в итоге создав вещество похожее на кристаллы бриллиантов, но крепче адаманта, так что никакой силе в Арде не повредить и не уничтожить его. Внутри же кристаллов, Феанор заключил смешанный Свет Древ Валинора, так что камни сияли негасимым внутренним огнём. Разрушить их мог лишь Феанор и ни кто более во всей Арде. Создав Сильмариллы, Феанор всем сердцем привязался к ним, так-как все в Амане восхищались творению Феанора, и Варда благословила Сильмариллы, потому камни обжигали руки грешников и смертную плоть, а Мандос предсказал, что судьбы Арды - земли, моря и воздуха - заключены в них. В то время поверивший в ложь Мелькора, Манвэ, даровал ему свободу, тот же, узнав о камнях, страстно пожелал завладеть ими; но это было невозможно, так-как Феанор носил камни (на груди или голове) лишь на празднествах, в другое же время хранил запертыми в сокровищнице Тириона. Желая заполучить Сильмариллы, Мелькор начал распускать лживые слухи и разжигать вражду между нолдор и Валар (будто бы Валар привели эльдар в Аман из зависти к их красоте и искусности, боясь что не смогут ими управлять, если они размножатся на просторах Арды; теперь же Валар держат их в плену в Амане, желая отдать Арду людям, которых легко покорить, и лишить этим эльфов наследства Илуватара), а так же и промеж самих нолдор, в особенности, между Феанором (так-как Мелькор завидовал мастерству Феанора, ненавидел его и желал уничтожитьТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 6 «''О Феаноре и Освобождении Мелькора''», гл. 7 «''О Сильмарилях и о Непокое Нолдор''» (любое издание)) и его единокровным братом — Финголфином. В конечном итоге старания Мелькора принесли свои плоды, и в нолдор пробудилось желание покинуть Аман, а ярче всего, вспыхнуло пламя жажды свободы и больших владений в страстной душе Феанора. Тогда же, дошли до него слухи (которые распускал среди нолдор Мелькор), что Финголфин с сыновьями жаждут захватить власть принадлежащую Финвэ и Феанору, его прямому наследнику, а Валар им в этом содействуют - так-как Валар хотят владеть Сильмариллами. Но хотя запутался Феанор (как и многие другие) в тенётах ненависти Мелькора к Валар — никогда Феанор не беседовал с ним и не слушал его советов — Феанора влекло лишь пламя его собственной души. Тем не менее, в Доме Финвэ начались раздоры между Домом Феанора и Домом Финголфина, который думал (так же из-за лжи Мелькора), что Феанор замышляет изгнать их из Тириона, взяв под контроль отца - Финвэ. В то время, изменение в квенья «þ» на «s» стало символом того, кому надлежит хранить верность. Для Феанора отречение от «þ», стало символом отречения от него как от вождя нолдор, следующего после Финвэ. Феанор желал называть себя «Сыном Тэриндэ», и вместе с сыновьями произнося «þ», требовал, чтобы все, кто искренне поддерживал их, делали то же. Поэтому те, кто не поддерживал его, кого возмущало его высокомерие, а еще более те, чья поддержка обратилась позднее в ненависть, отвергли эту особенность произношения. В итоге из-за последующего бунта Феанора, его определенно верное мнение по этому вопросу, было отвергнуто и учёными-лингвистами Валинора. Так же из-за ссоры с Валар, Феанор замкнул в себе всё что знал о Валарине, и он отказался передать эти знания даже в «Ламбенголмор». Когда нолдор стали ковать оружие, Феанор выстроил тайную кузню, о которой не знал даже Мелькор, и закалил там острые мечи для себя и своих сыновей, и отковал высокие шлемы с алыми гребнями. Феанор теперь открыто бунтовал против Валар, объявляя, что уйдет из Валинора, вернется во внешний мир и избавит нолдор от рабства — тех, кто пойдет с ним. Нерданель, чей род был предан Аулэ, пыталась успокоить мужа, но тщетно и отдалившись от него, ушла в дом своего отца. Обеспокоенный смутой, Финвэ, решил собрать совет в Тирионе, но поспешивший прийти до совета и появления брата, Финголфин, говорил с отцом против Феанора, под конец же сказав, что он то и его младший брат, в отличие от Феанора, чтят волю Финвэ. Пока Финголфин говорил, появился Феанор - высокий и грозный, с горящими яростью глазами. Войдя в зал, Феанор сказал, что всё действительно как он подозревал: Финголфин пришёл первым, не дожидаясь совета, где его услышали бы все и был бы дан ответ, чтобы говорить перед отцом на него, Феанора - за его спиной. И обращаясь к полубрату, Феанор сказал, что не потерпит этого. Тут Феанор, молниеносно выхватив меч, приказал Финголфину убираться и занять своё место, более не испытывая его гнев. Финголфин его проигнорировал и хотел уйти, однако Феанор перехватив брата, и приставив меч к его груди, сказал: «Смотри же, единокровный брат! Этот клинок поострей твоего языка. Посмей только вновь покуситься на мое место и на любовь отца моего, и этот меч, уж верно, избавит нолдор от того, кто жаждет быть господином рабов». Действия Феанора обеспокоили Валар; Феанору и всем причастным было приказано явиться к Мандосу и ответить на вопросы. Роль Мелькора для Валар быстро прояснилась, но найти его и вновь пленить, не удалось. Феанор же, должен был отправиться в изгнание на 12 лет за то, что обнажил оружие против брата. Вместе с Феанором на север Валинора удалились его сыновья, нолдор Первого Дома и отец — Верховный король Нолдор Финвэ, движимый любовью к сыну. Нерданель же, осталась в Тирионе с Индис, которую почитала, хотя Феанору это не нравилось. Этим приговором, Валар оправдали ложь Мелькора, так-как Финвэ и Феанор были лишены власти, а Финголфин стал регентом по приговору Валар до возвращения законного монарха. Однако Сильмариллы всё ещё прибывали у Феанора, и на севере он выстроил крепость Форменос, где и хранились теперь камни. Здесь Мелькор сам пришёл к Феанору и предпринял попытку новой ложью смутить его, предлагая якобы дружбу и помощь в бегстве из "рабства" Валар. Феанора хотел покинуть Валинор, но не хотел доверять Мелькору - одному из Валар. Тогда Мелькор заговорил о том что Валар хотят завладеть Сильмариллами и что в Валиноре они не в безопасности. Однако из-за этого Феанор прозрел душу Мелькора и понял, что один из Валар, как ранее Феанор и подозревал, действительно желает завладеть Сильмариллами. Придя в ярость и позабыв страх, Феанор и прогнал сильнейшего из живущих в Эа, назвав его тюремной вороной Мандоса. Через некоторое время, Манвэ, решил исцелить вражду меж нолдор, устроил великое празднество и приказал Феанору явиться на Таникветиль. Феанор нехотя повиновался, придя без украшений и в будничных одеждах. Однако ни кто из нолдор Первого Дома не пришёл на празднество, Сильмариллы так-же остались в Форменосе, где остался и Финвэ, отказавшийся возвращаться в Валинор, пока с его сына не снято наказание. На празднике Феанор не доверяя до конца брату, лишь на словах примирился с Финголфином. Тем временем Мелькору, вступившему в союз с гигантской паучихой Унголиант, удалось пробраться в Валинор и уничтожить Два ДреваТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 8 «''О Затмении Валинора''» (любое издание). После этого он отправился в Форменос, где — первым из эльфов — убил Финвэ, что единственный не бежал от ужаса Тьмы, разрушив выстроенные Феанором укрепления, и, помимо прочих сокровищ, украл Сильмариллы. Однако ни Валар, ни Феанору об этом пока что не было известно; жители Валинора собрались вокруг уничтоженных Мелькором Древ. Осмотрев их, Йаванна сказала, что может восстановить свет Древ, но для этого нужна частица их огня, сохранившийся теперь лишь в Сильмариллах. Тогда Валар просили Сильмариллы у Феанора, но тот отказал им, решив, что Валар, как и до того их родич Мелькор, желают хитростью украсть камни. В этот момент подоспели вестники из Форменоса, сообщившие об убийстве Финвэ Мелькором и краже Сильмариллов. В великом горе из-за смерти отца (которого Феанор любил больше Света Древ Валар и своих бесценных Сильмариллов — больше чем кто-либо из людей или эльфов) и гневе из-за утраты Сильмариллов, Феанор проклял Мелькора и впервые назвал его Морготом (буквально «Чёрный Враг Мира»)Толкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 9 «''О Исходе Нолдор''» (любое издание), и никто из эльдалиэ не ненавидел Мелькора больше, чем Феанор, сын Финвэ. Мятеж нолдор и поход в Средиземье После гибели Древ, смерти Финвэ и кражи Сильмариллов, Феанор собрал в Тирионе всех нолдор, и произнёс перед ними яростную речь, что была почти полностью направленна против Моргота, но в то же время, почти всё что говорил Феанор следовало из той лжи против Валар, которой Моргот когда-то отравил всех нолдор, и в том числе, самого Феанора. В тот час, обвинив Валар в том, что те держат их в рабстве, Феанор призвал нолдор уйти вместе с ним из Валинора в Средиземье, чтобы отомстить Морготу за Финвэ и отвоевать Сильмариллы, в Свете которых нолдор смогли бы вновь познать счастье, в свободных и бескрайних землях Средиземья. После этого Феанор, вместе с сыновьями, дал клятву именем Эру Илуватара преследовать гневом и войной любое живое существо, кем бы оно ни было, которое попытается завладеть источником Света — Сильмариллами, что принадлежат ему, из создателю - Верховному Королю Нолдор и его принцам-сыновьям; и призвали они Эру обречь их на вечную Тьму за неисполнение обета. thumb|295x295px|Клятва Феанора Устрашившись, многие выступили против Феанора, в особенности, Финголфин и его сын Тургон, так, что ссора чуть не перешла в драку. Но всё же, Феанору удалось зажечь сердца нолдор, и они приступили к подготовке похода. Однако, хоть Феанор был Верховным Королём и убедил нолдор идти в Исход, он не стал единственным вожаком ушедших; большой любовью, за годы правления в Тирионе, стал пользовались младший брат Феанора, Финголфин. Нолдор Тириона согласились признать королём Финголфина, если тот последуют с ними в Исход. Таким образом, Великое Воинство Нолдор фактически двигались двумя отрядами. В тот день большая часть нолдор выступила в путь (лишь 1/10 часть осталась в Тирионе). Когда войско нолдор уже выступало из врат Тириона, прискакал Вестник Валар с посланием, в котором нолдор сулили горе и страдания, советовали вернуться, так-как сами Валар не в праве удерживать нолдор - эльфы были свободны прийти, но свободны и уйти. Феанору же было сказано, что он сам изгнал себя своей Клятвой, что будет ему горький урок за то, что он поверил лжи Моргота, и что Феанору никогда его не победить. Но Феанор лишь рассмеялся на это, и повернувшись к нолдор, сказал: "— Так! Значит, сей доблестный народ отпустит наследника своего почившего короля в изгнание одного, лишь с сыновьями, сам же вернется в рабство? Но если кто и пойдет со мной, вот что скажу я им: вам предрекли горе? Но мы познали его в Амане. В Амане мы пришли через блаженство к горю. Попробуем же теперь иной путь: через горе, найдём радость; или по крайней мере, свободу." Затем, повернувшись к Вестнику, Феанор воскликнул: "Скажи это Манвэ Сулимо, Верховному королю Арды: если Феанор не сможет низвергнуть Моргота, по крайней мере, он не медлит нападать на него, и не сидит в праздном в горе. И, быть может, Эру вложил в меня огонь больший, нежели ведаешь ты. По крайней мере, такой вред я нанесу Врагу Валар, что даже могущественные в Кольце Судьбы удивятся, услышав это. Да, в конце концов, они последуют за мной. Прощайте!" Столь могуч и властен был голос Феанора, что Вестник поклонившись, ускакал прочь. А сердца нолдор загорелись от слов Феанора, и они продолжили путь. Первым, быстро и не оглядываясь, шло войско Первого Дома во главе с самим Феанором. Второе же войско, возглавляемое Финголфином, и состоящее из нолдор Второго и Третьего Домов, шло медленно и не охотно, часто оглядываясь. Начав поход, Феанор задумался о способе, которым множество нолдор, с женщинами и детьми, могли попасть в Средиземье. Так-как от Валинора его отделяло море, требовались корабли (идти через Хэлкараксэ представлялось невозможным - оно считалось непроходимым); у нолдор их не было, и они не умели их строить. Поэтому Феанор принял решение двигаться в Альквалондэ, где жили тэлери, искусные мореходы и давние друзья нолдор, чтобы просить их уйти в Средиземье вместе с нолдор или же помочь в пересечении моря. Однако тэлери не желали иного дома, кроме берегов Эльдамара, и склонны были скорее отговаривать нолдор от задуманного, нежели оказать им помощь; не соглашались они ни предоставить нолдор свои корабли, ни помочь в постройке новых - против воли Валар. В конце концов Феанор придя в ярость, обвинил тэлери в неблагодарности, так-как нолдор помогали им строить Альквалондэ, сейчас же, тэлери бросили друзей в беде. Но Ольвэ, король тэлери, стоял на своём. После долгих раздумий, Феанор решился украсть суда, однако, когда нолдор Дома Феанора попытались забрать корабли, тэлери сбросили многих, закованных в доспех, нолдор в море - тогда нолдор обнажили мечи и началась битва. В самый разгар боя подоспело остальное войско нолдор, тэлери были разбиты, а корабли оказались в руках нолдор. Битва, получившая название Резня в Альквалондэ, стала первым сражением между эльфами. После этой битвы, Майа Уинен из свиты Ульмо, оплакала погибших тэлери так, что море поднялось и потопило часть кораблей тэлери, вместе с нолдор на борту. Чуть позже, на бунтовщиков, продолжавших свой путь, обрушилось Пророчество Мандоса: "Слезы бессчетные прольете вы; и Валар оградят от вас Валинор, и исторгнут вас, дабы даже эхо ваших рыданий не перешло гор. Гнев Валар лежит на Доме Феанора, и он ляжет на всякого, кто последует за ним, и настигнет их, на западе ли, на востоке ли. Клятва станет вести их — и предавать, и извратит самое сокровище, добыть которое они поклялись. Все начатое ими во имя добра, завершится лихом; и произойдет то от предательства брата братом и от боязни предательства. Обездоленными станут они навек. Несправедливо пролили вы кровь своих братьев и запятнали землю Амана. За кровь вы заплатите кровью и будете жить вне Амана под завесой Смерти. Ибо, хотя промыслом Эру вам не суждено умирать в Эа, и никакой болезни не одолеть вас, вы можете быть сражены и сражены будете — оружием, муками и скорбью; и ваши бесприютные души придут тогда в Мандос. Долго вам прибывать там, и тосковать по телам, и не найти сочувствия, хотя бы все, кого вы погубили, просили за вас. Те же, кто останется в Средиземье и не придет к Мандосу, устанут от мира, как от тяжкого бремени, истомятся и станут тенями печали для юного народа, что придет позже. Таково Слово Валар". Многие тогда устрашились; но Феанор укрепил дух свой и сказал: "Мы поклялись, и не в порыве легкомыслия. Клятву свою мы сдержим. Нам угрожают многими бедами, и предательством — в первую очередь; но об одном лишь сказано не было; что нас погубит трусость, малодушие или страх малодушия. Потому говорю я, что мы пойдем вперед, и своё пророчество добавлю: деяния наши, будут воспеты в песнях — и не забыты до последних дней Арды." После этого Финарфин и многие, следовавшие за ним, вернулись в Валинор; однако многие были полны решимости продолжить путь. В числе оставшихся с Финголфином были, среди прочих, и дети Финарфина — сыновья Финрод, Ородрет, Ангрод и Аэгнор, а также единственная дочь Галадриэль. Так-как во время похода многие суда затонули, оставшихся не хватило бы, чтобы переправить все воинства сразу. В это время, нолдор воинства Финголфина, стали роптать и проклинать Феанора. Тот зная это, бросил брата и его народ в Арамане, а сам уплыл со свои народом. Когда же туманы Арамана скрыли отдалённые склоны гор Валинора от взоров нолдор, Феанор поднял руки в жесте отказа и прокричал, что уходит и более никогда не взглянет на ДаханиВиштил-гун. После высадки в Средиземье Феанор отказался вернуться за оставшимися на том берегу, обвинив их в том, что те не желая идти, задерживали, да ещё и проклинали его. Тогда он сжёг корабли в Лосгаре, у выхода из залива Дренгист, ожидая, что оставленные на том берегу нолдор повернут назад в Валинор. Таким образом, нолдор Домов Финголфина и Финарфина, были вынуждены либо с позором возвращаться в Валинор, либо идти в Средиземье единственным оставшимся путём — через покрытый вечными льдами пролив Хэлкараксэ (в переводе с квенья «колотый лёд»). Движимые гордостью и страхом перед судом Валар, они двинулись через льды. Гибель Феанора Вскоре после высадки, нолдор Дома Феанора дошли до озера Митрим и повстречали там эльфов-синдар, однако им было сложно понимать друг друга, из-за возникшей за многие годы разницы в языкахИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «''Анналы Белерианда или Серые Анналы''». Феанор не успел как следует изучить лингвистику Белерианда, отметив только разницу между северным диалектом синдарина (единственным, который у него было время изучить) и западным. Однако работы и теории Феанора, созданные до Изгнания, послужили впоследствии фундаментом для исследований лингвистики другим учёным нолдор. Нолдор взялись укреплять лагерь на берегу озера, но неожиданно на них напало войско орков Моргота, который узнав о прибытии своего величайшего врага с огромным войском и недооценивая нолдор, решил сбросить их обратно в море. Тогда разразилась битва Дагор-нуин-Гилиат («Битва под Звездами»). Несмотря на численный перевес орков, в течение десяти дней, вся армия Моргота была разбита наголову и устрашился Лорд Тьмы. Феанор же смеясь и воздевая меч, бросился вперед к Ангбанду, преследуя жалкую горстку оставшихся орков, в неистовом гневе своём, желая добраться до самого Моргота, и наконец, отомстить за отца. Далеко оторвался Феанор с несколькими спутниками от авангарда своего войска, и заметив это, прислужники Моргота развернулись, чтобы дать бой, и к ним на помощь, из Ангбанда, пришли балроги. Тогда они окружили Феанора и его немногих друзей. Вскоре он остался один; но будучи сильнейшим из эльдар, долго ещё продолжал сражаться Король со всеми огненными демонами в одиночку, смеясь и не ведая страха, хотя балроги окутали его своим огнём и множество ран нанесли Феанору их огненные бичи. Однако в конце этого неравного боя, Владыке Балрогов всё же удалось повергнуть, смертельно израненного общими усилиями демонов, Феанора, наземь. В этот момент, подоспевшие сыновья Феанора с войском, сумели отбить отца, обратив балрогов в бегство, однако на пути в Митрим, близ Эйтель Сириона, велев остановиться и чувствуя что час смерти близок, Феанор прозрел, что нолдор никогда не одолеть Моргота. Тогда трижды прокляв имя Моргота, Феанор велел своим сыновьям исполнять Клятву и мстить за отца: И умер Феанор; но не свершался над ним погребальный обряд и нет у него могилы. Столь неукротимым пламенем пылал его дух, что, как только оставил он тело, плоть обратилась в пепел, и ветер развеял тот пепел, словно дым; и вновь не являлся в Арду подобный ему, и дух Феанора не покидал чертогов Мандоса. Так погиб величайший из Нолдор, чьи деяния снискали его народу неугасимую славу – и навлекли на его народ тягчайшие беды. Роль Феанора в Исцелении Арды Согласно Пророчеству Мандоса, Сильмариллы вернутся в Конце Мира после Дагор Дагорат. Два камня будут извлечены из земной тверди и глубин океана, а третий отдаст Эарендил. Тогда камни возьмёт ФеанорИстория Средиземья, Война Самоцветов: «''Поздняя Квента Сильмариллион''» , вышедший из Чертогов Мандоса, после уничтожения Морготом Солнца и Луны. Являясь единственным в Арде кто может разрушить Сильмариллы, Феанор когда-то отказал Валар в этом из-за лжи Моргота, принуждать же свободную волю Сына Эру Валар было запрещено самим Эру (аксани). Лишь Мелькор, единственный из Валар, творил эти злые деяния, обманывая или же подчиняя феар (души) страхом. Валар же не применяли такие средства даже для благих целей, так-как сами цели тогда обращались во зло. Когда Феанор умер его душа (фэа) ушла в Чертоги Мандоса, и так он лишился тела (хроа), которое влияло на дух, так-как во всех хроа Арды Искажённой была частичка Мелькора и те кто их носит более или менее тянутся к ТьмеИстория Средиземья, Кольцо Моргота: «''Преображённые Мифы''» . Валар передали решение о судьбе Феанора самому ЭруИстория Средиземья, Народы Средиземья: «Последние тексты: о Глорфинделе, Кирдане и других вопросах» и тот принял решение о прибывании Феанора в Мандосе до Конца Мира, так-как эльфы, в числе которых и сам Феанор, оказались уязвимы для лжи МорготаПисьма: «''письмо 131''» (в данном случае против Валар). Потому в Конце Мира, выпущенный из Мандоса, отринувший лож и преодолевший Искажение, Феанор, разбивает камни, а вместе с ними и свою Клятву. Свет же Древ, который он когда-то заключил в них, Феанор отдаёт Йаванне и та вновь зажигает Древа Валар и тогда горы Пелори будут разрушены, так что Свет Древ разольётся по всему миру. Тогда же выйдут из Мандоса все эльфы и замысел Эру касательно них будет завешен. Так злобный план Моргота, желавшего погрузить Арду во тьму, будет разрушен, а Мир спасён, и главным в этом окажется выбор прозревшего Феанора, до конца исполнившего ту роль, которую Эру возложил на величайшего из своих Детей. Пророчество Мандоса Когда мир будет стар, а Силы утомятся, тогда Моргот, увидев спящую стражу, вернётся через Врата Ночи из Безвременной Пустоты; и уничтожит он Солнце и Луну. Но к нему спустится Эарендиль, подобный белому опаляющему пламени, и низвергнет его с небес. Тогда на полях Валинора грянет Последняя Битва. В тот день Тулкас сразится с Морготом, и по правую руку от него будет Эонве, а по левую — Турин Турамбар, сын Хурина, освобождённый от Судьбы Людей в Конце Мира; и чёрный меч Турина принесёт Морготу смерть и окончательную гибель; и так будут отомщены дети Хурина и все люди. После этого Земля будет разрушена и переделана, и Сильмариллы будут извлечены из Воздуха, Земли и Моря; ибо Эарендиль спустится и отдаст то пламя, что было дано ему на хранение. Тогда Феанор возьмёт Три Самоцвета и он разобьет Камни, и с помощью их огня Йаванна вновь зажжет Два Древа, и тогда загорится великий свет. И падут Горы Валинора, так что Свет распространится по всему миру. В том свете Боги вновь станут юными, а эльфы пробудятся, и восстанут все их мёртвые, и замысел Илуватара касательно эльфов будет завершён. Характер и привычки Характером Феанор не был мягок. Он отличался решительностью и сильной волей, противодействие коей встречал с яростным возмущением; к целям свои Феанор стремился энергично и стойко. Был Феанор в высшей степени харизматичным и своевольным, отличался крайним упрямством, которое совет или повеление делали только еще более ожесточенным (черта унаследованная от матери). Лишь не многим удавалось изменить его решения советом, и никому силой. Был Феанор самым доблестным из Детей Илуватара и мог быть самым благородным из сынов Финвэ, если бы не стал гордым и высокомерным, опередив в этом, как и во всём другом, прочих нолдор. Феанора, как и его мать, могла полностью поглощать работа, требующая наибольшей верности рук, которые, как и разум Феанора, редко отдыхали. Он работал быстро и в одиночку, не ища ни совета, ни помощи ни у кого в Амане — ни у великих, ни у малых. Единственным исключением, и то недолго, была его жена Нерданель Мудрая. Феанор любил изучать земли Амана и редко задерживался по долгу на одном месте. Внешность и голос В детстве он походил на мать голосом и обликом, но возмужав стал подобен отцу. Феанор был белокож, высок (более двух метров Властелин Колец: "Справочник читателя") и прекрасен (прекраснейшей из Детей Эру была и дева ЛютиэнТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 4 «''О Тинголе и Мелиан''» (любое издание), следовательно Феанор являлся самым прекрасным из сынов Илуватара), у него были черные как вороново крыло волосы и проницательный взгляд ярких (даже по меркам "пламенноглазых" нолдор) глаз. Голос у него был чистый и мощный, способный заполнить долинуИстория Средиземья, Устроение Средиземья: "Наброски Мифологии". Возможности и умения Не было в Арде подобных Феанору, душа его была как неукротимое пламя. Величием тела и духа превосходил он пределы, положенные эльдар - был величайшим из нолдор, эльдар и всех Детей Эру Илуватара. Та сила, что дала бы жизнь многим детям, вошла в одного Феанора. Он был самым сильным и стойким из Детей Эру. Ещё когда Феанор был совсем юн, такие Валар как Аулэ, Ульмо и Мандос, заметили его потенциал. Феанор являлся величайшим мастерством, равно как и искусником, среди Детей Илуватара; обладал среди них самым острым умом. Ни кто во всём мире, за всю историю его существования, не превзошёл мастерства ФеанораТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Дети Хурина: "Глава 4". Полного расцвета своего таланта Феанор достиг к 1400 г. Э.Д., и лишь Манвэ доступно было представить себе дивные творения, которые мог бы ещё создать Феанор к вящей славе АрдыТолкин Дж. Р. Р. (под ред. К. Толкина). Сильмариллион: гл. 11 «''О Солнце и Луне, и о сокрытии Валинора''» (любое издание). Феанор был могущественен в эльфийской магииИстория Средиземья, Устроение Средиземья: "Самый ранний Сильмариллион", которая подразумевала под собой Искусство, освобожденное от многих его человеческих ограничений: более легкое и непринужденное, более живое, более полное (произведение и замысел идеально соответствуют друг другу). Феанор так же являлся величайшим из ораторов нолдорИстория Средиземья, Утраченный путь и другие истории: "Поздние Анналы Валинора" и учёных-лингвистов "Ламбенголмор". Интересные факты * Феанор является одним из немногих персонажей Легендариума Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, существовавшим с самого начала работы над миром Арды. * На стадии поздней разработки, Феанор был первым из "рождённых" эльфов (т. е. из детей тех эльфов, что пробудились у Куивиэнена) и его звали Миньон (Первый); эта версия была вычеркнута. * Имя Феанор — одно из немногих, дошедших до нас в неизменном виде через все стадии развития мифологии и лингвистики Арды. * Концепция Феанора как величайшего мастера в Арде из Детей Илуватара, осталась неизменной с самого раннего (Книга Утраченных Сказаний), до одного из самых поздних (Кольцо Моргота: Анналы Амана) черновиков Сильмариллиона. * Всех своих сыновей он назвал (ataresse - отцовское имя) Финвэ. * В отвергнутых версия Легендариума, Феанор является создателем (помимо прочего) Трёх Колец эльфов и Элессара. * Во всех черновиках и записях, включая ранние, он погибает. Образ Феанора в искусстве Образ Феанора неоднократно становился объектом творчества поклонников Дж. Р. Р. Толкина, в том числе и российских: * Эпидемия - Power Metal композиция о Феаноре на альбоме Жизнь в Сумерках; * Абордаж - live-запись в стиле Power Metal не попавшая на альбомы; * Lindar Olostur - инструментальный саундтрек под названием "The Finall Battle of Feanor"; * Синтари Фэалиндэ - инструментальная баллада поющаяся от лица Финголфина о Феаноре; * Lind Erebros - инструментальная баллада под названием "Gotmog defeats Feanor"; * В мюзикле "Мелькор" ТГВТ (Творческой Группы Веры Трофимовой) Феанора сыграл тульский эстрадный тенор Рамазан Селимов, он же спел партию Феанора и сыграл его в клипе "Я больше не увижу Валинор" по мотивам мюзикла; там Феанор гибнет от руки Гортхауэра, а не так, как в оригинале. У зарубежных исполнителей он появляется в творчестве: * Oonagh - одноимённая баллада о Феаноре; * Blind Guardian - песни в стиле Power Metal: «Nightfall» и «The Curse of Feanor» из альбома Nightfall in Middle Earth; * Numenor - Epic Metal группа, посвятившая ему песню - "The Oath of Feanor"; * Summoning - композиция которых Menegroth цитирует Феанора: «I say that we will go on, and this doom I add…» (альбом Oath Bound, 2006); * Feanor - Heavy Metal группа из Аргентины назвалась в честь Феанора и на альбоме "Invencible" у них в частности есть песня о Феаноре. Помимо этого, образ Феанора неоднократно использовался авторами менее известных музыкальных коллективов, авторами фанфиков и стихов. Примечания XnhoG0_Eg58.jpg -cH-tnROshg.jpg Feanor___estasi_e_tormento_by_icy_maiden.jpg zew4mCje5Y0.jpg Feanor by kimberly80-456.jpg Fea2.jpg Feanor.F.jpg ZiOGfQuK63Y.jpg Feanor by ilxwing.jpg Feanor with silmaril by steamey-d5ohmzy.jpg aueqgxied20.jpg Nsu9qd_2BOs.jpg x_48fe69ea.jpg LUpFYXdi_hI.jpg Spirit of fire by kaaile-Feanor.png U02KVnQnVcg.jpg sTgJLN6KUDM.jpg EQV9XmX4x3g.jpg 5MrRrJOrz1U.jpg tWmhQYfyzlM.jpg Feanor.198e AuWtXG6qSsY.jpg 05fPpzyW_vo.jpg l4fYP1P9Log.jpg The_Oath_of_Feanorians.jpg LSgH7atVtB8.jpg hxea2_Dbsbc.jpg feanornerdanel34..jpg Feanaro4.jpg yVfreUUBlp8.jpg LItPD19Oclc.jpg Feanor345.jpg vbHDuaybQbw.jpg u3mFIlkrNZY.jpg LvdDB8lurXg.jpg jd6CwH8CTkk.jpg rgZ0cRoz7N4.jpg xfEZVEmsGBs.jpg OqvLRYM_GME.jpg Feanor and balrogs.jpg Feanor...balrogs.jpg Feanor.349 Feanor.Nerdanel23.jpg ca:Fèanor cs:Feanor de:Feanor en:Fëanor es:Curufinwë fr:Fëanor it:Fëanor pl:Fëanor pt-br:Fëanor Эльфы Категория:Персонажи Категория:Короли Эльфов